


Queen of His Heart

by Amy (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Artworks [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AvLand Mission 10, Community: avland, F/M, Graphics, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Create something that focuses on one of the following characters: Jane Foster, James Rhodes, Lady Sif, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse.</p><p>The graphic I made features <b>Jane Foster</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for the Inspiration Tree challenge at AVLand!


End file.
